


Move Out, Move In

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Boys Kissing, Breasts, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, Multi, Neck Kissing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel moves out to live with his girlfriend Louise, who has given him an ultimatum about their relationship. Liam is horrified when he learns about his brother moving out, and they argue. Eventually, Liam leaves, and the guys from the band help him out. By the time Liam gets back, Noel, along with his boxes of stuff are all gone, and it breaks his heart.





	1. Half of A Whole Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erinina).

Noel, with a heavy load of cardboard boxes, grunted as he dropped them on the sofa, along with some packing tape. He wiped his forehead, and removed his denim jacket. That, he tossed on a chair they had found in an alley. He began using the tape, after forming the boxes, a bit nervous and sick. He knew Liam's reaction was not going to to be pleasant. 

Liam, who had been in the bathroom when Noel had come home, had a fag between his lips and when he walked into the living room, he stopped and looked around. "Our kid, what's all this?" His blood ran cold as he had an idea, but needed to hear it from his brother's lips.

Noel stopped and half turned around, not making eye contact. "I think ye know what this is, what this means. I shouldn't have to say, and it will only make things more difficult, if I do." He sighed, and went back to work, trying to figure out how many boxes he might need."

"Louise." Liam whispered. He took another drag and then put his fag out in a nearby ashtray. 

Turning and looking back at Liam, he nodded. "Told me if I didn't move in, I'd lose her forever. Don't think I could handle that, Liam, best bird I ever had." Noel thought a minute and then went back to work. 

Liam felt as if his chest were caving in, his heart crushed where he stood. In order to keep from collapsing, he sat in the chair with Noel's jacket, looking stunned. That emotion was soon replaced with anger and betrayal as Liam was putting together that this woman meant more to Noel than himself, who had been by his side the whole time. 

"Yer pickin a bird over yer own damn brother? Fuckin hell, our kid, you've been cruel, but this is the worst. Leavin me, as if we don't have feelings for each other." Liam's voice got louder the more he spoke, eventually he was shouting. 

"I do have feelin's fer ye, our kid, I do, and they are wrong. What we do together is wrong even if it feels so right." Noel didn't even bother to turn around, for his eyes were watery, and he truly was hating having to choose. 

Liam stood up and stomped off to the kitchen. "Ye thick cunt, I've loved ye me who life, did most things ye ever wanted, and also let you join me band." Liam shouted, hot tears running down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

Noel glared at Liam as he finished up. "Yer band was shite before I got involved. Me words, an guitar with yer singing, that's what makes it good, that's what will take us to stardom, Liam."

"What do I fuckin care about stardom without ye in me bed holding me, nothin." Liam wiped his tears, and went to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed and began to sob. Unfortunately, Noel had to go in there to get his clothes and toiletries.

Grabbing a box with each hand, and walked quietly into the bedroom and lay the boxes on the bed, where's Liam's body wasn't. He could hear his brother's muffled sobs, and they truly did pierce his heard, even though though they had shared their physical intimacy for less than a year. Liam was still a year underage, and had wanted Noel years before, but as much as he wanted to give in, he felt it wasn't right. Instead, he spent quite a lot of time wanking to that beautiful angelic face, and his naked flesh he strutted around in after batch, trying to entice him. 

On Liam's 17th birthday, he gave him exactly what he had wanted, and it was like nothing either had experienced, but in different ways. Most import, they felt closer, a force to be reckoned with, and that was the attitude they needed for maintaining a band that they were sure would be monumental. 

Lost in these thoughts, Noel began folding up clothes and putting them in the boxes. Most nights Noel slept over at Louise's place, but she wanted more, and it was causing tension between he and ourkid. He made up for it by giving him extra attention every time he could, and having more sex than he could imagine, considering they were only on the brink of fame, something he could feel.

Liam got up on his knees on the bed and wiped away his tears. "Kiss me, our kid, deep with every feeling you have and then tell me you can leave me." Liam sniffed, beautiful blue eyes red and puffy. 

"You know I can't, it would make things worse for us. Besides, I made up me mind." Noel stated quietly. "Then kiss me, cos I need it, kiss me ta help me heart stop breakin." Noel ran his fingers through Liam's dark hair and slowly pulled him closer, as he moved in to kiss his brother, the taste of fags on his tongue. Exhaling warm breath, they sucked each other's tongues and bit each other's lips. It was one of the most passionate kisses the two had ever shared since their first time together, and when Noel broke it, Liam's heart shattered.

With tears running down his face Liam couldn't get off the bed fast enough. Grabbing his keys he was out the front door not even knowing where he was going, especially not having brought his wallet. All he could to was to keep walking, and to try not to think, even though the taste of his brother's lips lingered on his. 

Noel sat down on the bed after Liam took off, and eyes on his lap, he sighed. There was no possible way he could please his brother as well as Louise, however, at least his relationship with her was one he could talk about. He could finally tell his mam that he had someone, as she had been nagging him steadily. She had a nice body and knew how to cook, he would be a fool not to move in with her.

Standing up, he began filling boxes again, and then stacking them on the floor. Who ever had free time and had the van, promised to help him move his boxes, and so he continued. When it came down do it, he really didn't have much, just clothes, a few non-fiction books, and toiletries, and his albums, really. Soon enough, he was all packed and he went out to ring up the guys from the band to help.

Everyone was loading boxes, to get it done quickly, and at last they were finished. Noel left a note for Liam and kissed it before they all wen't to Louise's place and began unloading boxes. Louise greeted them and let them know there was ice cold been in the fridge. They thanked and her and talked among themselves. Noel put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, and kissed her. Now, I will be all yers and we'll be all domesticated." 

When Liam walked back to the flat he unlocked the door and saw that the boxes were gone. In a frenzy, he checked the closet, the bathroom, all to discover Noel's things were gone. "NO!" He screamed, and he went to the kitchen and started breaking their cheap dishes. He still could not believe that Noel had chosen Louise over him, and he would never let him forget. He rattled off a list of swear words before sitting on the sofa, turning on the telly, and sulking.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel quickly finds out that Louise is a control freak, and they fight constantly. The making up, and sex are amazing, but one night when Noel is noodling on his acoustic guitar, Louise yells from the bedroom, "You're music is shite!" Noel's music was everything to him, and he knew Liam would agree. Without saying a word, he put his guitar down and left Louise's place. He began to walk, but he didn't know where he was going, didn't know where he fit in. Eventually, his feet brought him back to Liam's flat, and he decided to see if he was home. He was greeted by Liam who was already in his pajama bottoms. He allowed Noel to come in and they both talked, which then lead to more.

Noel and Louise seemed to settle in nicely together. Her bed was softer and instead of a chest, he finally had a supple breast to grip, as the couple slept close up together. Often, Louise would turn and face him, and drape a leg over his hip and thrust. Noel's whole body would come to attention as she would finger herself, and then put her sticky wet fingers to her lover's lips. He always licked them clean with a smile, and would then guide his hard cock up inside of her and begin to thrust deep.

Louise was vocal when she was being fucked, and the faster Noel went, the more she cursed and cried. Noel would grab her tits and suck her nipples until they were like soft pink pearls. 

"Fuck me, oh fuck me harder, gimme all ye got!" she would scream as he grabbed her arse cheeks and helped push her down on his cock. Kissing his neck she would lick and suck, bite and mark Noel for all the world to see. He adored the feeling, and could finally tell the guys in the band it was Louise, not some made up girl's name who marked him to cover up for Liam's marks.

Pushing hard, Louise ended up on top, riding Noel, her perky tits and blonde curls bobbing up and down. Eventually, she felt tension build inside of her, that she just had to release. Screaming Noel's name her orgasm tore right through her, and she came over and over, her slit gripping Noel and causing him to spiral out of control, and fill Louise with his hot come. Throwing her head back, she would slowly move her hips and mutter 'yes, oh yes,' before stopping. She wetn to the toilet while Noel wiped his cock on an old shirt, and lay back.

Louise got back in bed and cuddled him until they both fell asleep. It was perfect, until it wasn't. Meanwhile, at practice Liam wouldn't even look at his brother, or worse, when he sang, he changed the lyrics to the songs to something childish or vulgar, frustrating not only Noel, but the rest of the band as well. They hated having to start over, and Noel hated his beautiful songs mangled. 

"Our kid, quit bein a cunt, and sing proper, we're tired of yer shenanigans!" Noel shouted. "Oh I thought these were yer lyrics, sounds like summat you'd write." Liam shouted back. "Fuck off and just do it right!" Noel shouted angrily.

Liam, scolded was told they would start again, only to have Liam throw in some lyrics about how he hated his brother and wished Louise would just die. "Furious, at hearing that, Noel left and smoked a fag on his way back home. Once the rest of the band figured Noel was gone, they packed up and left as well. Liam ended up alone in the studio like he was at was at home.

Shutting the place down and locking it, Liam walked with his head down back home, and sat on the sofa in silence. All around him the flat was in a shambles, Liam not much for cleaning up. Even the broken plates were in pieces where he left them, Liam just wearing shoes so as not to step on the broken ceramic. Staring off in the distance, this was the most depressed Liam had ever been.

Back at Louise's place, Noel released she was a control freak, she kept everything tidy and expected everything to be put back when finished. If Noel forgot to do this, as he often did, she would curse him and remark that he was a child, and needed to learn how she wanted things to be. The tension between them could be quite thick, and lead to an unhappy atmosphere. Some times it turned to screaming matches, and with Louise being jealous, going to the studio could set her off. 

One night, Noel had his guitar out and he was noodling on it, and from the bedroom, where Louise was reading, he heard her shout, "Yer music's shite!" Noel was not even plugged in, but he was using an acoustic, and out of all the insults he'd heard, this was the worst. He didn't care if she would take it back later, and offer her hot wet fanny. His music was everything, and he'd been playing it before he met her, and before he and Liam started fucking.

Putting the guitar down, he grabbed his coat, keys, wallet, fags, and lighter and told Louise he was going for a walk. She nodded, and he made his way out the door. Standing outside he lit up a fag and just began walking. He had no idea where his feel were taking him, just so long as it was away from Louise and her screaming and yelling. 

Eventually, he stopped. There he was right back at the old flat where Liam now lived alone. He thought he might pay him a visit, if he was home. Ringing the bell, there was no sound, and then the unlocking of the door. Once Liam opened it, he looked shocked. Dressed only in his pajama bottoms Noel asked him if he had already gone to bed. 

Running a hand through greasy hair, Liam nodded. "Yeah, no reason to be awake." He confessed with a sigh. "What are ye doin here, anyway, shouldn't you be with Louise?" Liam's tone was condescending, but Noel ignored it. "Can I come in?" Noel asked.

Liam held the door open and gestured for him to come inside. Once in, he looked around at the mess. He'd gone from ultra tidy to a pig pen. "Sorry, haven't been keepin the place up, just, uh, don't have the time or nothin." Noel knew this was a lie, but he let it slide. 

"I need ta talk to you, can we talk, please?" Noel asked. They went over to the sofa and sat down. "What you wanna talk about, I think plenty has been said."

"It's Louise. I love her but that cunt is drivin me mad, our kid. "I'm afraid one day, I will snap and hit her, just like dad did to our mam. I could never forgive myself, and yet nothin I do is good enough, Tonight she told me my music was shite. Between you switchin the words and hearin that, I feel I'm gonna lose me grip." His eyes met Liam's, and he could tell he was serious.

"Liam, I need to come back home to you, this IS me home." Noel whispered. Liam stood up and began pacing. "You just think ye can come and go as ye please, don't ya, well me heart broke when ye left, unless ye think ye can fix it?" Liam stared Noel down, Noel looking a whole decade older in the half light. 

"I want to. Oh, I should never have left, but I did. I'm asking ye, an even beggin ye, please take me back, I don't even want te go back tonight. I can sleep in me clothes on the sofa if ye let me." Liam sat back on the sofa and yelled, "YE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Apparent'y, luck was not on his side, and he'd just go back to Louise.

"YE CAN SLEEP IN ME BED WITH ME." Liam added. Noel's heart began to throb and he wondered if Liam meant what he thought. As if able to read his brother's mind, he said, "Yes." Liam guided his brother to their bedroom and kissed him hard right before they were about to enter. There were no words spoken between the two and there didn't need to be. Noel stripped out of his clothes and Liam his pajama bottoms until they were both nude, as well s aroused.

Liam grabbed the back of Noel's head and took a step before locking lips with his brother. Their kisses were so ferocious, the occasionally knocked teeth, but neither complained. Wet mouths sucked each other's tongues, lips, and eventually Noel made it to Liam's neck where he marked him with a love bite causing his brother to moan. Their cocks touching, Noel moved his hips, and grabbed one of his arse cheeks.

"Oh goddamnit, Noel, fuck me, fuck me, hard!" Each felt as if they were sharing an electric current, and Liam getting on the bed, grabbed some lotion. Noel got on the bed, and sat on his knees as Liam raised his up. Getting his fingers slick, Noel slid them in one of a time, Liam squirming on his back his breathed ragged.

"Ye like that baby brother?" Noel asked. "Liam licked his lips and nodded. "I need yer cock in me!" He shouted, and Noel granted his wish. Aligning himself, he pushed in hard all at once, causing Liam to arch. Noel then moved his hips quickly so that he penetrated deeply and moved quickly, just as he'd asked.

Bending down, Noel kissed his brother just as passionately as before, thrusting the whole time. Being inside his brother's hot little hole he realized was where he belonged all along, and thoughts of their childhood raced through his mind. Liam and Noel had always been made for each other, even if it was considered illegal and immoral. Neither was content without the other and nothing else mattered but their union. 

Sweaty and sticky, Noel was all wound up as he released his load deep inside of Liam. Liam who had been wanking, unleashed spurts of come with his orgasm, his eyes filled with tears. Both men were still for a moment, and Noel leaned down and whispered, "I still love you."  
"I never stopped." was Liam's reply. After cleaning up a bit, Noel slept with his hand draped over Liam's chest. 

In the morning, the phone rang, and Liam picked up. It was Louise, and she began screaming. Liam slammed the receiver down. "Fuck's sake, no wonder you left!" Liam smiled and they shared some soft kisses. "You want I should help ye move back here?" Liam asked. "Yous a brave man, wanting to after hearing that." Liam laughed, "You know she's no match fer me, I can annoy the fuck outta that cunt." He promised. "I can't wait, and even more I can't wait to be back here with ye. Love ye, our kid."

"Love ye, too, our kid."


End file.
